


Poison

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: How odd, that this creature dwelled in what she had come to know was poison.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> ' ^ '

When Fort Rozz broke through the atmosphere - it was not pretty. Somehow, the cloaking technology malfunctioned, and thus all 8 billion of these ignorant fucks called humans watched the sorry sight of Fort Rozz tearing itself into dust and atoms, scattering pieces of alien materials every which way - upon every continent. 

Astra somehow found herself still in one piece as she plummeted into the ocean. 

At first, she panicked. 

On Krypton, all that was naturally liquid was poison. The faintest of touch could corrode and sear flesh. 

But somehow - there was life under these dark depths. A feminine figure, decorated in dark bones, gold adornments, whose flesh glimmered mutely, if otherworldly. She had sat herself at a comfortable curve, engulfed by strong reefs, all around her, smaller animals of all colors were eagerly vying for her attention - only for it to have settled upon Astra, whose panic had been eclipsed by awe. 

Something had stilled her tongue, her panic. It was as if allure had tied knots upon her every limb, and teased her to move by its own desire. In short, she had been paralyzed, left at the mercy of this alien who silently appraised her, whose eyes were cold, disregarding - until they had widened, brightened with a frenzy anger.

“You do not belong,” she spoke at last - and frightened, Astra had opened her mouth - regretting it dearly - but her pain and mishaps hadn’t allowed her to miss what was spoken next. The otherworldly being’s voice came from every direction - a hiss, a whisper, but a threat all the same - declarations, judgement, upon a thin edge that she had made sure to cut into Astra. “You’ve carried in light from somewhere else. Leave with it - before you poison my people with it.” 

* * *

“And that’s all she said before she took me by the wrist, leading me through harsh waters, before finally leaving me to be found by the locals on the shore,” Astra rectied once again, sipping her tea, “the yellow star allowed me to stay conscious far longer than I ought to have … but in the end, I was knocked out cold. I never saw her again - no matter how many times I’ve tried to find her again.” 

“ … Or maybe, you know, because she doesn’t exist?” Lucy Lane offered, with a tilt of her beer bottle. All around them, their peers chuckled - or outright sputtered, thank you niece. 

“As an indentured servant-”

“Excuse you, you’re gainfully employed and paid-”

“Indentured servant,” Astra emphasizes with careful accentuation, “for your organization - I find it curious that you insist Mer-folk do not exist, and yet Selkie and Dragon are our allies.” 

Beside her, Jonn hums, gathering their attention before explaining, “Mermaid’s Tear - it’s a treasure among humans, rumors about giving people immortality, so they were hunted to extinction. But,” he holds a finger up, “if they were any alive, there’s no ability for them to meet us on land.” 

“...Jonn, I’ve watched The Little Mermaid - that’s not how Mermaids work,” Kara squints at him, fixing her glasses. 

Ignoring her, Jonn pressed on, “It’s been very long since I’ve been able to speak with one of the Mer-Folk, but they’re very powerful. Unlike humans, they strongly retain experience, skills, even past lives sometimes … but academic journals made a note that with every generation, more and more of their young grew fatally … allergic to sunlight. If you were to read reports on the trafficking busts, and all the chimeras that had used Mer-Folk - they were always adults - never children.” 

“...Then there is truth in my supposed dream, after all,” Astra notes.

“She would have been a child, hidden well in the depths, from the hunting ages,” Jonn nods. 

“But then how, or why, did she learn to speak English?” Astra asks - and no one could find an answer for her.

**Author's Note:**

> ' ^ ' >


End file.
